Let me love you
by jennifer100
Summary: This story is about Souji being in love with Hijikata. Will Hijikata have the same feeling as Souji. read and find out. Souji x Hijikata Yaoi rated:M
1. Chapter 1

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

I do not own Peacemaker…Peacemaker is made for amazing Chrono nanae

**Hello everyone…This is my story I had out not to long ago…I accidently erase this story…I'm very sorry for that…please review this story…thank you.**

**Hard to love**

It was night time; Souji was in Hijikata's room. Hijikata was telling Souji about his plans to get rid of the ninjas' clan, drinking whilst he was talking.

" Hijikata, don't you think you should stop drinking? It's not good to drink so much, this late at night. I don't want you to get hung over," Souji remarked, giggling.

" I haven't had sake in a while, so let me enjoy myself," Hijikata replied, taking some more.

" Okay, I warned you," Souji commented, giggling some more. Hijikata got up off the floor, carrying Souji to the futon.

" Hijikata, what are you doing?" Souji asked, looking surprised when Hijikata laid him on the futon. Hijikata then got on top of him, lying his head down on his chest. " Hijikata!" Souji cried out, blushing.

" Souji, just stay with me this one night," Hijikata ordered, kissing his lips. Souji slowly closed his eyes while they were kissing each other. Breaking the kiss, Hijikata laid his head back down, on top of his chest, going to sleep.

" Hijikata, Hijikata?" Souji was trying to push Hijikata off of him, but he was too heavy. " My first kiss," Souji whispered, touching his lips, before going to sleep too.

The next day came, Tetsu was carrying Hijikata a cup of tea to his room. " Mr. Hijikata, here's your tea," Tetsu presented, giving Hijikata a warning, before entering his room. When Tetsu came in, he saw Hijikata on top of Souji, both of them waking up. " I'm sorry! I came at a bad time!" Tetsu yelled, looking shocked, putting the tea down on the table and running out of the room.

" Souji, how did I get on top of you?" Hijikata enquired, getting off of him.

" You don't remember? I guess when you're drunk, your true feelings will come out," Souji mused, getting up, smiling at him.

" Souji, let's forget this ever happened. I'm going back to bed, my head hurts."

" Alright, Hijikata, I will let you rest," Souji said, leaving the room. When Souji was out of the door, he stopped just for a minute. " I guess you can forget, but I can't," Souji murmured to himself.

* * *

Tetsu was at the dojo with Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Heisuke telling them about Hijikata and Souji.

" Hahahahaha, Hijikata and Souji were lying on top of each other? Stop joking around," Shinpachi ridiculed, laughing hard. Sanosuke was laughing hard too, with Shinpachi and Heisuke.

" I'm not joking! I did see them sleeping together!" Tetsu exclaimed, getting mad.

" I believe the puppet boy. Hijikata does treat Souji much better than us. Hijikata and Souji are always with each other, so I wouldn't be surprised that those two are already at it," Heisuke smirked.

" Maybe you're right, Heisuke. We need to find out about those two," Shinpachi suggested, chuckling some more.

" How are we going to do that?" Sanosuke inquired, looking at Shinpachi.

" Hmm, I know. We can let the puppet boy do it, Tetsu's the only one who can get close to them," Shinpachi proposed, smirking.

" Hey, who said I would do that?" Tetsu yelled at them.

" Come on, puppet boy, do it for us," Heisuke pleaded, begging him to death.

" Fine, stop bugging me already! I'll do it." The trio cheered, knowing they got Tetsu.

* * *

Souji was going to Hijikata's room, carrying Saizo in his arms. " Darling, it's about time to wake up," Souji announced, entering his room.

" Souji, stop it already. Hijikata warned, sitting up, smoking his pipe.

" How are you feeling, Hijikata? Do you need anything?" Souji enquired, smiling at him.

" Where's that brat? I need some more tea. Tell Yamazaki and Saito to come here," Hijikata ordered, getting up.

" We're already here, vice commander," Saito replied, coming in through the back door, with Susumu. They both took a seat, settling down with their knee on the floor.

" I will leave you three alone while I go fetch, Tetsu for you," Souji stated, leaving the room.

* * *

When Souji was looking around for Tetsu., he found him in the Dojo mopping up the floor. " Tetsu, Hijikata wants you to fix his tea. The tea you made him earlier got cold," Souji informed, looking a little sad.

" Alright, I'm on it. Mr, Okita, you look pale. Is something wrong?" Tetsu asked, looking worried.

" I'm alright, Tetsu. Don't worry about me," Souji assured him with a fake smile.

" Alright, Mr. Okita," Tetsu conceded, exiting the dojo.

* * *

Hijikata, Saito and Yamazaki were talking about the ninjas' clan. " The ninja clan are on the move tonight. We most stop them before something happens," Susumu proposed, his head bowed.

" I will join this mission along with Souji. Tonight we will move out," Hijikata declared, putting out his pipe.

" Alright, we will be ready tonight," Saito agreed, exiting.

" Mr. Hijikata, here's your tea," Tetsu proclaimed, coming, putting the drink on the table.

" Brat! Have you finished feeding the pigs and washing the clothes yet?" Hijikata demanded, drinking.

" I'm not finished yet, sir," Tetsu answered, leaving.

" This tea tastes horrible. Yamazaki, you can go now," Hijikata dismissed, going to the door.

" Yes, sir," Susumu said, leaving too.

Hijikata went out of his room and moved to Souji's. " Souji, are you in there?" Hijikata inquired, opening his door. Souji was not there.

" I think he's in the dojo practicing. Hijikata, how are you this good afternoon?" Yamanami asked, smiling at him. Hijikata didn't say anything. He just looked at him before walking away.

Going to the dojo, Hijikata saw Souji practicing with his fighting clothes on.

" Souji, I need to talk to you. I will be waiting for you in my room," Hijikata commanded, already moving towards the door.

" This must be really important, for you to look for me like this. I will be there in a minute. I just need to take off these clothes," Souji said, putting his wooden sword up. Hijikata left, returning to his chambers.

* * *

When Souji had changed, he went to Hijikata. " Hijikata, what do you want to talk to me about?" Souji asked, coming in, sitting down.

" Souji, tonight we are taking down the ninjas' clan. I need you to come with me," Hijikata laid out for him, smoking his pipe.

" Hijikata, I need to ask you something. I can't take this any longer," Souji put forward, looking serious.

" What is it, Souji? Do you not want to go?"

" No, it's not that. Hijikata, I want to know why you kissed me last night. Do you care for me, Hijikata?" Souji wanted to know, blushing at him.

" Souji, I will not discuss this with you. I was drunk that was all. Now, we need to speak about more important things," Hijikata dissuaded, smoking some more.

Unbeknown to them, Tetsu was near the door listening on their conversation.

" So you kissed me because you were drunk? I thought you cared for me, Hijikata. I was wrong to bring this conversation up with you," Souji muttered, getting up, head down.

" Souji, where are you going? I need to talk to you about the plans," Hijikata said, looking at Souji.

" I don't want to be around you any longer. My heart can't take the hurt and pain anymore. I wish you never kissed me, I feel my heart ripping in half!" Souji exclaimed, leaving the room in tears.

" Souji!" Hijikata cried out, in shock.

Tetsu ran away from Hijikata's room, acting like he was cleaning up, when Souji walked pass him, weeping. " I didn't know Mr. Okita feels so strongly about, Hijikata," Tetsu whispered, watching him disappear.

**This is my new Hijikata and Souji story…I hope my reader enjoy this…if you like this story please Review…thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

I do not own peacemaker

**Thank you for reading the other chapter**

**Pain with love**

Hijikata was in his room, thinking about what Souji had said to him. Getting up, he went to the other's room. He opened his door and saw Souji sitting on the futon, sad and tearful.

" Souji, I want you to come back with me, to my room so that we can discuss the mission."

" No! Just leave me alone," Souji shouted, not looking his way.

Closing the room door behind him, Hijikata moved closer to Souji.

" Hijikata!" Souji cried out. The older male grabbed his chin, kissing him softly on the lips. Souji fell back onto the futon with Hijikata on top of him. Souji felt his body getting weaker, still locking lips. Hijikata then opened the top part of his robe, exposing his chest before moving down, kissing the bare skin. " AAH," Souji moaned, wrapping his arms around his waist. Hijikata stopped what he was doing.

" Souji, I have to go," Hijikata said, getting off of him.

" Hijikata, why...?" Souji whined, looking at him. Hijikata didn't say anything to him, simply balling up his fist, not glancing his direction, leaving the room. Souji just watched him exit with a sad look on his face once more.

* * *

It was night time. Hijikata, Yamazaki, Saito and Souji were ready to go and battle the ninjas' clan. They were staying by the door, waiting on Hijikata to leave with them. In his Shinsengumi outfit, Hijikata was talking with Kondo.

" Toshizo, be careful out there. Are you sure you want to take only Saito, Yamazaki and Souji with you? You could take the Trio with you," Kondo proposed, touching his shoulder.

" I don't need too many people with me. We are dealing with ninjas here," Hijikata reminded him, leaving Kondo.

" Alright, Toshizo," Kondo conceded, laughing.

Hijikata joined his selected group. " Yamazaki, go spy on them. We will meet you there," Hijikata ordered, looking serious.

" Alright, Sir," Susumu heeded, jumping over the headquarters' ceiling.

" Souji and Hajime, let's move out," Hijikata continued, looking at Souji. The younger man didn't look at him, always keeping his gaze away from him. " Souji! Why are you not responding to me or looking at me?" Hijikata asked, getting mad. Souji didn't say anything to him; simply looking sad. " Souji!" Hijikata demanded out. They both stood still looking at each other for a few minutes; until Souji's eyes started watering. Then, he run away from Hijikata, out of headquarters. " Souji! Hijikata exclaimed again, chasing after him.

" What's wrong with Toshizo and Okita?" Kondo enquired, coming up to Saito.

" It seems like those two are in love," Saito replied, disappearing.

" Toshizo and Okita are in love? Hahahaha, I just don't believe it," Kondo remarked, looking surprised, laughing.

* * *

Hijikata caught up with Souji and was holding him by the wrists. " Souji, stop this right now! You need to be more focused on this mission," Hijikata commanded, letting go of his wrists.

" Sorry, Vice commander," Souji answered, turning away from him. Hijikata just looked at him, worriedly.

" Vice commander," Saito interjected, walking up to them.

" Hajime, what do these ninjas have that we don't?" Hijikata asked, walking.

" Don't worry Vice commander, they just have swords and daggers." Saito divulged, moving too.

" Let's hurry, walk faster," Hijikata ordered, picking up the pace with Saito and Souji.

* * *

Susumu was on the enemy rooftop looking down at them. " What are they planning?" Susumu asked himself, still observing.

* * *

Hijikata, Souji and Saito were at the door. Hijikata cut it down with his sword. Before they could enter the building, the ninjas started to surround them.

" Welcome Shinsengumi, we've been waiting for you," a man with long purple hair proclaimed, standing on the porch. He had on a ninja's outfit and was the boss of the ninjas' clan.

" You knew we would be here tonight. Well then surrender yourself, or you will be cut down without mercy," Hijikata laid down, ready to fight.

The ninjas begun to attack them with their weapons. The boss left and went inside the apartment building. Souji, Saito and Hijikata started to hack their way through. After they finished killing all the ninjas, Souji chased after the purple haired guy.

" Souji, come back! It's probably a trap!" Hijikata warned, yelling, running to him.

Susumu jumped off the rooftop and followed Hijikata and Saito inside.

When they entered the apartment building, they heard Souji coughing badly. Smoke was everywhere, starting to clear up.

" Souji!" Hijikata howled, searching for him. When they found Souji, he was knocked out on the floor. " Souji!" Hijikata repeated, running to him. Hijikata grabbed him and was carrying him, concerned. " Souji, wake up!" Hijikata pleaded, very worried.

" Vice commander, we are going to look for the boss," Susumu declared, leaving with Saito.

" Do as you must," Hijikata murmured, watching them vanish, still looking very concerned for Souji.

**Thank you for reading…I hope you enjoy this…if you like this story please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

I do not own peacemaker

**People need to review…I have some more chapters to put out, but I need review…thank you**

**Love mark**

Saito and Susumu were looking upstairs in the apartment building, trying to find the purple haired guy.

" He's here, I sense his presence," Saito declared, searching.

" Wonder where he could be hiding?" Susumu remarked, looking too, while Hijikata was downstairs on his knees holding Souji in his arms, worried.

" Souj, please wake up," Hijikata pleaded, hugging him tight. Souji was starting to regain consciousness.

" Mr. Hijikata, what happened? I just remember coughing," was Souji's response.

" Souji, you are alright now! Can you stand?" Hijikata enquired, helping him get up.

" I'm fine. Why do you care about me anyway?" Souji asked, his head down once more about to leave. Hijikata stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him in for an embrace.

" Souji, I'm sorry, I know I did you wrong. If I had made love to you, I wouldn't know what would happen between us," Hijikata answered, touching his cheeks.

" Mr. Hijikata, see? That wasn't so bad. Just be honest with me," Souji replied, starting to smile again, looking at him.

" Souji, let's get going. We need to find the others," Hijikata proposed, leaving with Souji.

When Hijikata and Souji went upstairs, they saw Saito and Susumu. Saito had has sword right through the purple haired man's stomach. The unnamed man was pouring out blood, falling to the floor.

" Curse… you…mibu ronin," was the man's last words before he died.

" Even in death, your soul won't rest," Saito proclaimed, pulling out his sword.

" Too bad he was so weak. What a waste of time," Susumu diagnosed scornfully, looking at the victim.

" Mr. Okita, you have awoken, I see. That's good," Saito said, looking at Souji and Hijikata.

" Yeah, I'm fine now," Souji smiled.

" Hajime and Yamazaki, account all the ronin there are and give me the information by tomorrow," Hijikata ordered, exiting with Souji.

" Yes sir," Susumu obediently obliged, doing as he was told.

* * *

It was still night time and everyone was sleep when Hijikata and Souji returned to headquarters. Souji was in Hijikata's room, making out. Souji was on Hijikata's lap, kissing him. Hijikata was unfastening his robe, still kissing him, when the older male then pulled down the top part of his robe, exposing his chest. Souji was whimpering.

Hijikata then pulled inside of his lover. Souji screamed in pain and tears, so Hijikata was kissing his neck, moving down to his collarbone as Souji's robe slowly fell off his shoulder.

" Hijikata, it… hurts. I didn't know… it would hurt this much. Hijikata… please… stop," Souji begged, holding him around the neck tight.

" Souji, it will be alright. Just relax," Hijikata soothed, lying his body down on the futon, kissing his lips. Hijikata was pumping in and out of his lover, kissing his neck.

" Hijikata!" Souji cried out, still having teary eyed.

Climaxing, Hijikata then pulled out of his newfound lover, looking at him, wiping the tears away, touching his cheek.

" Hijikata, that really hurts," Souji whined, sitting up, sounding adorable. Hijikata didn't say anything to him; he just stared at him with a blush. " Hijikata, I guess I should be going back to my room," Souji added, about to get up when Hijikata snatched him and pulled him back down on the futon.

" Souji, where do you think you're going?" Hijikata asked, lying down on top of him, pinning his arms down.

" I'm going back to my room. If the others catch us like this, we won't hear the end of it," Souji explained, looking at him with reddened cheeks.

" The door is locked, so there's no need to worry," Hijikata assured him, kissing his chest, before falling asleep.

" I love you, Hijikata," Souji whispered, gazing at him, stroking his hair, before joining him in sleep.

* * *

When the next morning came, Souji was out in the back, taking care of his pet pigs.

" Saizo, how are you doing this morning? Are y'all hungry?" Souji asked, smiling at them.

" Buki, Buki." Saizo jumped onto Souji's arm.

" Saizo, let's go tell Tetsu that you're hungry," Souji suggested, carrying the little pig in his arms, leaving the pig pen.

* * *

When he entered the dojo, he saw the trio talking with Tetsu. " Mr. Okita, how are you this morning?" Tetsu enquired, smiling.

" I'm feeling fine, but I think Saizo is hungry, Tetsu. Can you go feed the pigs and take Saizo with you?" Souji inquired, handing Tetsu his pet pig.

When Tetsu had the pig in his hands, Saizo was looking at him mean, jumping on his face. " Hey! You stupid pig, get off of me!" Tetsu yelled, trying to pull the pig off of his face, leaving the dojo. Everyone was watching Tetsu exit laughing at him.

" Hey, Souji, how was the mission yesterday? I wish I could have gone; I would love to kick some ninja butt.,"Sanosuke chuckled.

" I guess no one got hurt, so it went pretty well," Souji answered with his trademark beam.

" Souji, what's up with the marks on your neck and chest? Did you get that when you were fighting? No, you couldn't have gotten marks like that from fighting. It must be a hickey," Shinpachi deduced, looking surprised.

" Let me take a look. Yeah it is a hickey. Who is giving you a hickey, Soooooooouji? Is it Mr. Hijikata?" Heisuke took a stab in the dark, smirking.

" What! Mr. Hijikata giving you a hickey?" Sanosuke was shocked.

" Sorry, I won't tell," Souji replied, blushing, departing, holding his neck.

" Souji has to be dating the vice commander. No way you could get a hickey just like that," Shinpachi mused aloud.

* * *

When Tetsu was finished feeding the pigs, his older brother came to see what he was doing. " Tetsu, what are you up to this time? Are you causing trouble again?"

" No Tatsu, I was just feeding the pigs, now I'm going to wash the clothes," Tetsu responded, running, leaving his older brother.

" Tetsu, you better behave yourself!" Tatsu called after him, watching his little brother leave.

* * *

Souji was heading to Hijikata's room, with Saizo in his arms. When Souji entered his room, he saw Kondo talking with Hijikata.

" Hey, Souji how are you doing? You're glowing today. Why do you have bandage around your neck? Did you hurt yourself when you were fighting yesterday?" Kondo asked, laughing.

" I guess you can say that, but there's no need to worry, Mr. Kondo," Souji assured him, taking a seat, joining the others.

" Souji, why didn't you tell me that you hurt your neck? I would have gotten a doctor for you sooner," Hijikata anxiously demanded.

" Mr. Hijikata, stop worrying, it's just a little mark," Souji reassured, looking at him with blush. Hijikata just closed his eyes, turning his head, cheeks faintly pink as well.

" You two are acting strangely towards each other. What did you do, Toshizo?" Kondo enquired, scrutinising him.

" I didn't do anything," Hijikata replied off-handedly, smoking his pipe.

" Hahaha, Mr. Kondo, we are getting along just fine," Souji said, smiling at him.

" Okay, I will take your word for it," Kondo chuckled.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Saito came in, standing up. " Vice commander, I have the information that you wanted," he proclaimed, handing Hijikata the parchment.

" Good work," Hijikata complimented, looking at the information. Saito left the same way he had entered.

"Is that the body count?" Kondo inquired, wondering about the paper.

" Yeah, there weren't many of them," Hijikata answered, handing him the sheet.

" I'm going to look at this in my room, so I will talk with you two later," Kondo declared, getting up leaving and exiting.

" Souji, are those my marks on your neck?" Hijikata asked, smiling a little.

" Hahahaha, yeah, it's your fault for giving me this, Hijikata," Souji laughed. Hijikata didn't say anything, only looking away from him again. " Hehehehe, Hijikata, don't you think we should tell the others that we are in a relationship now?" Souji mused, smiling.

" We are not in a relationship, Souji," Hijikata grumbled, taking another puff from his pipe.

"Hijikata, what are you saying? We made love!" Souji exclaimed, changing into his crazy look.

" Souji, we just can't afford to be in a relationship. It will interfere with our work. I know this because I keep thinking about you every single moment," Hijikata confessed, smoking his pipe some more, refusing to look his way.

" So I guess this is it, Hijikata," Souji surmised, his eyes beginning to water as he got up and moved towards the door, leaving. Hijikata just watched him go before punching his fist right through the floor.

" Sorry, Souji, but this is for the best," Hijikata murmured to himself.

**Thank you for reading…chapter 4 will be coming out soon…poor souji…Hijikata just keep on hurting him…please comment on this story**


	4. Chapter 4

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

**I need some review…If I get some review…I will put out another chapter**

**Sadness with in**

It was night time. Hijikata was coming out of his room, about to take a walk when he saw Souji sitting down on the porch looking up at the sky, holding his pet pig, with tears coming down his face. Hijikata looked at him for a moment before turning his head away, leaving.

" Hijikata, why are you dodging me like this? We have not talked to each other in two days. It's about time we talk. You just can't make love to me and leave!" Souji exclaimed, getting up, advancing towards him.

" Souji, We just cant…" Hijikata turned his head away from him again, walking away.

" Hijikata, you can't keep annoying me like this any longer," Souji warned, putting Saizo down, following him out of Headquarters. Souji pursued Hijikata all the way to the lake.

" Souji, go back!" Hijikata ordered, still not looking his way.

" No! I'm not going anywhere this time, Hijikata!" Souji retorted, looking crazy.

" Souji…" Hijikata was shot right through the arm. He was in agony, bleeding a lot, holding his wounded limb.

" Hijikata! Hijikata!" Souji cried out, about to run to him, but five men stopped him, with their swords surrounding him and three more men were pointing their gun at Hijikata.

" If you try to do anything, your Vice Commander will die. Come with us," one of the guys said, gun in Hijikata's face.

" Who are you? How do you know about us?" Hijikata demanded, in pain, looking at them sourly

" Our master knows a lot about you, Vice Commander Hijikata. We were lucky to catch you guys out here this late at night. One of our spies told us that you were here," one of the ambushers with short black hair revealed, gun pressed against Hijikata's back, making Hijikata move to where they were going. Souji behind them, having a gun at his own back as well, his head down.

" If any of you hurt him, I will kill you," Souji promised, looking at them viciously. The assailants were fearful, looking at Souji eyes.

* * *

When they arrived at a storehouse, Souji and Hijikata were thrown in; wrists tied up, up in the air, blood dropping down from Hijikata's injured arm. When the attackers were finished, two guys left the storehouse, closing the door behind them.

" Souji, are you alright?" Hijikata asked, looking at him.

" I should be asking you that. Hijikata, you're bleeding, you're losing a lot of blood," Souji replied, worried.

" Souji, I'll be alright, don't worry. I want you to get out of here. They are going to try interrogating us. I don't know who's doing this, but I do know this, someone is betraying us," Hijikata put forward, getting weaker from the blood lost.

" Who could it be? Is it the new guy Itou Dono?" Souji mused aloud, growing more concerned for Hijikata.

" I never trusted that guy, not even when I first met him," Hijikata divulged, making funny faces, thinking about him.

" Hahah, Just look at your face, Mr. Hijikata," Souji laughed.

" Souji, try to break yourself out of here. I don't want you to get hurt," Hijikata commanded, closing his eyes, feeling the pain from the wound.

" Hijikata, I'm not leaving you here." The door opened and three men came in, armed with swords.

" Mr. Hijikata, it is so good to finally get to tie you up like this and take over the Shinsengumi," one of the newcomers proclaimed, holding his fan smirking.

" Itou, it is you! You're the one who is behind this!" Hijikata snarled, glaring.

" That's right, Hijikata. Now, tell me everything you know about the Shinsengumi. If you don't tell me, you know what will happen. I will mess up that handsome face of yours," Itou explained.

" Itou, why are you doing this? What is your reasoning to take over the Shinsengumi?" Souji wanted to know, looking at him mean too.

" The First Unit Captain, Mr. Souji Okita. You will be after him. Hijikata's probably been telling you his secrets, so I will keep you alive for now. Pull him up some more so I can punish him," Itou ordered, still smirking, going upstairs, and holding a whip.

* * *

Back at Headquarters, Kondo was holding Saizo, talking with Yamanami on the porch.

" What is taking those two so long to come back? Toshizo and Mr. Okita have been acting strange regarding each other. You think something happened to them?" Kondo enquired, patting Saizo.

" Yeah, they have been acting odd. I believe those two are in love. Don't worry Mr. Kondo. Maybe they are just taking a nice walk together," Yamanami put forward, smiling at him.

" Maybe you're right. If they take any longer, I will ask someone to look for them. You think they are in love too, Yamanami? Hahaha. If they are in love, I just have to talk to Toshizo about treating Souji right," Kondo chuckled.

* * *

Back at the storehouse, Hijikata was being beaten with the the whip. Blood trickled down.

" Now tell me the information I want!" Itou screamed, getting mad.

" I would never give you the information. You just have to kill me, but let Souji go," Hijikata bargained, glancing at Souji, anguished.

" Fine if you want to die early, I will be happy to do that for you," Itou agreed, pulling out his sword, pointing his blade at Hijikata's chest. Souji was using all his strength to break free, eyes filled with a deranged gleam.

" Don't you touch him!" Souji snarled, breaking loose, jumping into the air, towards Itou. The traitor looked terrified, backing away from him. " Tell your men to pull him down," Souji growled, his features never changing.

" Bring him down and release him!" Itou screeched to his two henchmen. They did what he said. Hijikata was now lying on the floor, weak.

" Hijikata, I'm coming," Souji called, kicking Itou and grabbing his sword. " You ever come to Headquarters again, I will kill you!" Souji threatened, jumping down, helping Hijikata get up.

" This is not over yet," Itou ominously declared, getting up, smirking, with his fan open. Souji cut down the door with Itou's sword, exiting with Hijkata, helping him to walk.

* * *

When Souji got to Headquarters with Hijikata, he saw two Shinsengumi men standing by the door, on guard.

" What happened to the Vice Commander?" one of them inquired, concerned.

" Go get help," Souji ordered, helping Hijikata in the door.

" Yes, sir!" The two guys obliged, disappeared. The doctor soon saw to Hijikata's wounds. Everyone came to check how Hijikata was doing.

At length, Hijikata was alone in his room, wrapped up with bandages around his arm and his chest, lying down on the futon. Souji had bandages around his wrists, opening Hijikata's room door, carrying tea in hand.

" Hijikata, you don't mind if I come in, do you? I brought you some tea," Souji announced, putting the drink on the table, taking a seat on the floor. " How are you feeling? The doctor said you need to rest for a couple of days," Souji reaffirmed, smiling at him.

" Souji, thank you for saving me. What do you want me to do for you?" Hijikata asked, looking at him.

" I want you to be in a relationship with me and everyone knowing," Souji answered, eyes tearful.

" Okay, I will try this out, Souji. I can't promise you that I will be a good boyfriend," Hijikata stated, reaching out, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

" That's okay, with me," Souji whispered, laying his head on his chest.

**Thank you for reading…if you like this story…please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

**A new relationship**

**Oh I forget to tell everyone that Itou Dono is in the manga. Just in case you guys didn't know… I need more reviews, for me to put out the next chapter.**

All of the Shinsengumi, Saito, the Comedy Trio and Souji, were in the meeting room, seated, listening to Hijikata. Hijikata was beside Kondo and Yamanami, discussing the subject of Itou Dono.

" What Itou is, is a traitor? He was the one who attacked you and Souji?" Kondo sounded surprised.

" Saito, where is his location.?" Hijikata asked, serious.

" He's escaped," Saito revealed, his head down.

" If only I had killed him sooner," Souji added, head bowed too.

" He can't have gone too far, Vice Commander. Susumu, find him!" Shinpachi proposed loudly.

" This meeting is over for today, but before you go anywhere, I have something I want to tell everyone," Hijikata announced, closing his eyes.

" What is it, Vice Commander?" Sanosuke enquired, looking at him.

" Me and Souji are in a relationship now. That is all for today," Hijikata declared, getting up leaving. Everyone still present was surprised and quiet, getting up, coming towards Souji.

" Souji, we knew all along that you were dating the Vice Commander!" Heisuke laughed.

" That's why you two were acting so strangely the other day!" Kondo exclaimed, looking at Souji.

" Hahahaha, Souji, we would like to hear your love story. I bet it's so romantic," Sanosuke chuckled.

" Souji, how did you get Hijikata to say it? Mr. Hijikata is not the type to do that?" Shinpachi queried, laughing as well.

" You guys really want to know about me and Hijikata? Hahahaha, I will tell you later, but right now, I have something I need to do," Souji answered, exiting.

" You must be going to see your beloved Hijikata," Heisuke teased after he left, chuckling.

* * *

Souji was walking to Hijikata's room. " Hijikata! Hijikata!" Souji yelled out, coming into the room, smiling with a blush.

" Souji, what brings you here?" Hijikata enquired, leaning on the table with his elbows, looking grouchy.

" I just wanted to tell you thank you for telling everyone," Souji replies, moving to his knees, wrapping his arms around Hijikata's neck, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. They only kiss for a few minutes before letting go. " Hijikata, you are a great kisser," Souji admitted, face red.

" Souji…" Hijikata murmured, touching his cheek.

" I have to go patrolling soon. Hijikata, what do you want to do on our first date?" Souji asked, going to the door.

" I do want to make love to you again," Hijikata admitted, closing his eyes.

" I don't want to do that again, Hijikata, it hurts," Souji answered, leaving with a blush.

After Souji left exited, Kondo and Yamanami walked in. " Hijikata, are you really dating Mr. Okita?" Yamanami questioned, closing the door behind him, sitting down.

" What, you have a problem with that, Yamanami?" Hijikata challenged, smoking his pipe.

" No, not at all. It's just a surprise that you are dating Souji," Yamanami responded, pushing up his glasses.

" Toshizo, just treat Souji right. I don't want you to make him cry again like you did before. You're the only one that can make him cry," Kondo smiled gently.

" I know you two didn't come here just to talk about me and Souji," Hijikata stated, still smoking.

" No, we came here to discuss Itou Dono and the Shinsengumi," Yamanami divulged, looking serious.

* * *

Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Heisuke were talking with Souji in the dojo, who had Saizo in his lap.

"Hey, Souji, when did you and Hijikata fall in love with each other? You have to tell us the story!" Shinpachi smirked.

" I guess when you act so girly and cute all the time, Hijikata couldn't resist you, hahaha. Who can resist such a cute face like yours, Souji?" Sanosuke added, laughing with Shinpachi.

" Yeah, you are so right, Sano. No one could resist the cuteness!" Heisuke put in, chuckling too.

" You guys, I have something I want ask you. How can I dodge Hijikata from making love to me?" Souji asked, looking at them, scarlet-faced with shyness.

" Well you see, Souji, there's no getting away from it. When a man wants to make love, there's no stopping him," Sanosuke answered, laughing hard with the others.

" You two must have done it before already," Heisuke remarked, looking at Souji smirking.

" Yeah, we did," Souji admitted, facing Saizo.

" Buki, Buki."

" Souji, we have to get going now. We have work to do," Shinpachi interjected, smiling at him.

" Souji, I hope we helped you out with your problem." Heisuke was still smirking.

" I have to get going myself," Souji murmured, getting up, leaving with the Trio.

* * *

It was afternoon and Souji was finishing his patrolling. Going to his room, he took his Shinsengumi outfit off. Putting on his casual clothes, he went to Hijikata's room.

" Hijikata, I'm back from my patrol," Souji announced, entering, closing the door behind him.

" Souji, did you find anything?" Hijikata inquired, smoking.

" No, nothing new. Hijikata, how about we go to the lake on our first date?" Souji suggested, sitting down, happy. Hijikata came closer to him, making him fall back onto the floor. The other then got on top of him, pinning his arms down, face close to his lips. Souji was looking surprised with a blushed face.

" How about we just stay here?" Hijikata countered, kissing him hurriedly.

" No! Hijikata. I don't want to do that," Souji whined, getting up, looking at him.

" Souji, it will hurt for a while, but you will get used to it," Hijikata explained, pulling down his robe, kissing his shoulder. Souji was scarlet when his chest was exposed. Hijikata was trailing kisses down it.

" AHAHAHAH," Souji moaned, rapt by the sensations that Hijikata was giving him. The older male then laid Souji down on the futon, kissing his chest once more, taking off his robe completely. Then, he got up and locked the door, pulling off his own robe, flaunting his naked body.

" Souji, I'll try to be gentle," Hijikata assured him, once more moving atop of him, kissing his lips again.

" Hijikata, Ahah," Souji uttered, moaning some more.

" Souji…I.." Hijikata began, kissing him.

" Hijikata!" Souji whimpered, looking at him. Hijikata then pushed inside him. Souji screamed in pain, wrapping his legs around his waist. Hijikata was pumping in and out of his lover, kissing him deeply and passionately. Souji had tears coming down his face.

" Hijikata…stop…it still hurts," Souji complained, crying more.

" I can't, Souji. You feel so good," Hijikata confessed, touching his cheek, hugging him tight, still inside him. Hijikata was spent a good while inside him, before pulling out.

" Souji, are you alright? Did I hurt you too much?" Hijikata enquired, sitting up.

" It didn't hurt so bad. Hijikata, I love you," Souji replied, mimicking him, hugging him around his waist. Hijikata locked their lips once more, before getting up, grabbing his robe.

" Hijikata, where are you going? I would like to spend some more time with you," Souji argued, covering his body, glancing at him, watching him dress.

" Souji, you have to go now. I have to talk with Yamazaki soon," Hijikata declared, fastening his clothes.

" Can you talk with Yamazaki tomorrow. It seems like my legs feel weak," Souji said, trying to get up.

" Want me to help you up. Souji? Though, you can stay in here, then. Yamazaki can wait until tomorrow," Hijikata conceded, coming to him, lying with him on the futon.

" I'm not that weak, Hijikata. It's just my legs," Souji murmured, wrapping his arms around Hijikata, lying on top of him. The other just smiled at him, before kissing him again.

**Thank you for reading…if you like this story please reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Written; jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

**Hurt with love**

Hijikata was in his room talking with Susumu. " He is part of the Choshu, so that's where he is. I'm sending the men to attack," Hijikata planned, looking outside.

" Is there anything else you what me to do?" Susumu enquired, head bowed.

" No, that's all for today. I should have spoken to you about this last night, I was careless," Hijikata responded, back turned.

" Yes, understood," Susumu replied, leaving through the back door.

" Mr. Hijikata, I brought you some tea!" Tetsu yelled out, coming into the room, putting the tea on the table.

" Ichimura, go tell Souji to come here," Hijikata ordered, smoking his pipe.

" What do you want Mr. Okita for? I heard about you two are dating now," Tetsu remarked, smiling a little.

" That's none of your business. Just go get Souji for me," Hijikata commanded, taking another drag from his pipe.

" Yes, sir," Tetsu obeyed, exiting.

* * *

Tetsu was looking for Souji. He found Souji in his room sitting up on the futon, slightly coughing.

" Mr. Okita, are you alright?" Tetsu asked, opening the door.

" Yes, I'm fine. What is it, Tetsu?" Souji questioned, looking at him.

" Mr. Hijikata wants to see you right now."

" Hijikata misses me already? I'll go see what he wants," Souji smiled, getting up.

" Mr. Okita, I'm glad you and Mr. Hijikata are together now. Maybe he might be more nicer," Tetsu joked, smiling.

" Thanks, Tetsu," Souji answered, returning the gesture, before leaving.

* * *

Going to Hijikata's room, he greeted him with: " Hijikata! Did you miss me?"

" Souji, I need you and the men to attack Itou Dono. Yamazaki, found his location at a shop. Are you feeling well enough to do this?" Hijikata inquired, not looking his way.

" Yeah, I feel fine," Souji assured him, coming closer, about to kiss him, but Hijikata stopped him by pushing him away.

" Souji, stay focused. We don't have time for that," Hijikata reprimanded, looking serious.

" Alright, I'll go gather the men." Souji appeared saddened as he departed.

* * *

Souji was walking in front with Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke, leading a team of Shinsengumi men.

" Souji, you look kind of down. Is something wrong with you?" Shinpachi asked, inspecting him.

" Please, let's not talk about how I feel," Souji diverted the conversation, looking melancholic still.

" Alright, Souji," Shinpachi conceded, although worried about him.

When they arrived at the shop where Itou was located, they burst inside the building. "Shinsegumi! Itou Dono, you are a traitor to the Shinsengumi! You will be killed without mercy!" Souji exclaimed, stern.

" Where is your Vice Commander? Don't tell me that he was too afraid to come," Itou jeered, his fan spread before his mouth, smirking.

" The Vice Commander sent us, there's no need for him to deal with you personally," Sanosuke proclaimed, pulling out his sword.

" If Hijikata didn't come, then there's no reason to fight," Itou informed them, walking away.

" You won't escape this time! Cut all down who try to resist! Do not let a single soul escape from here!" Souji ordered, moving to attack Itou.

All the Choshu men lunged for him, their own swords drawn. The entire Shinsengumi squadron were helping Souji fight them off, killing the enemy one-by-one.

" Itou Dono is getting away!" Shinpachi shouted, still fighting.

" We can't stop him right now. We have our hands full!" Heisuke bit back, fighting two guys with Sanosuke.

After Souji finished killing his foes, he pursued Itou through the back door. When Souji caught up to him, Itou was getting into a carriage.

" You're not going to escape!" Souji vowed, flipping through the air, about to attack the vehicle, but a giant man stopped him with his equally large weapon. Souji jumped down, surprised with his new adversary.

" I've seen him before," Souji commented to himself, glaring at the giant.

" He is one of my men. He's not too bad, once you get to know him." A guy came out of the carriage with silver hair and brown skin, smiling, holding a head.

" Is that Yoshida's head that you're holding?" Souji asked, shocked.

" What's wrong? You look stunned, seeing my master with me like this. He was a very good man that will never be forgotten," Suzu announced, smirking, getting back in the carriage.

" So you are behind this!" Souji growled, about to attack again, but the huge foe swung his sword at him, making Souji hit the ground. Then, he put his sword to Souji's neck.

" Hahahah, when you see Tetsu, tell him this: That he is free to hate me. I will make him suffer worst than hell can give him, hahaha," Suzu promised, departing with Itou, laughing. The giant removed his sword from Souji's neck, following after.

Why does he want to kill Tetsu? Souji asked himself, straightening.

Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sanosuke were running to him. When they saw Souji, he was looking straight ahead.

" Souji, are you alright? Did you kill Itou?" Heisuke enquired, checking him over.

" No, I let him get away again," Souji darkly said, walking away from them going inside, mad.

" Souji, is not himself today. I bet it has something to do with Mr. Hijikata," Heisuke surmised, following him.

" Yeah, he's probably right," Shinpachi sighed, going inside too with Sanosake.

Souji was talking to some of the Shinsengumi men, who were looking at some papers. " Send a message immediately to the Commander. Please tell him that it was my fault that Itou Dono has escaped once more," Souji sternly reported, exiting.

" Alright, master Okita," the one he had been addressing replied, watching him leave.

**Thank you for reading…I hope you enjoy this story…I need more reviews for the next chapter…Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity/ PMK nut

**I want to thank you Cole-Hyuuga and Koyasumaq Firefly for reviewing, it mean a lot…Okay, here go chapter 7**

**Feeling of love**

Everyone was back at Headquarters. Souji was going to Hijikata room, clothed in his Shinsengumi outfit.

" Hijikata, do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you," Souji stated, opening the door. When Souji entered inside, he saw Hijikata sitting at the table, smoking, not looking his way.

" I read the message. Why did you let Itou Dono escape?" Hijikata demanded.

" Hijikata, I wanted to talk to you about that. Are you mad?" Souji asked, head bowed.

" Souji, I'm not mad at you, but you have been a little irresponsible, ever since we've been together," Hijikata remarked, not facing him.

" I'm sorry," Souji apologized, settling down, next to him.

" Now, Souji tell me what happened at the shop," Hijikata wanted to know, smoking, gaze still diverted.

"Alright," Souji obliged, telling the story.

" So he wanted to fight me instead," Hijikata surmised, putting out his pipe.

" Hijikata, why are you not looking or making eye contact with me? You've been this way ever since you made love to me," Souji asked, head bowed.

" You are a magical thing," Hijikata answered, blushing, still not gazing at him.

" Hijikata are your cheeks red? Hahaha," Souji laughed a little. Hijikata turned his head to face him, grabbing his chin, kissing him passionately.

" Hijikata, that was why you've been acting so cold towards me." Souji understood, face flushed. Hijikata then dropped him on the floor, pinning his arms down, kissing him again.

" Souji, I cant take this. I keep thinking about you," Hijikata revealed, opening the top part of his robe.

" No, I don't want to do this any more. You always treat me funny every time we make love," Souji argued, getting up, leaving in tears. Hijikata just watched him exit, in shock.

* * *

Moving to his room, Souji changed out of his uniform and joined the others in the dining room, looking a little sad. Everyone was already eating.

" Hey, everyone, what's for dinner?" Souji asked, sitting down, with a fake smile.

" Souji, you're just in time to try out my special meal!" Heisuke gloated.

" Heisuke, what do you mean 'special meal'! You keep making the same thing every night! I'm tired of eating vegetable soup all the time! I'm cooking next time!" Shinpachi yelled.

" Yeah, this food tastes like crap. Only if Ayumu was still alive," Sanosuke muttered, eating, grouchy.

" What did you guys say about my cooking? Like your cooking is any better, Shinpachi!" Heisuke looked angry.

" Alright, Heisuke, calm down," Shinpachi soothed, surprised.

Souji didn't take part in the banter, thinking, head down, expression unchanged.

" Mr. Okita, you're not touching your food. Do you not like the food either?" Tetsu enquired, looking at him.

" Oh, I just was thinking, Tetsu. Toudou did a great job again," Souji replied automatically, smiling, eating his food.

" At least someone likes my cooking," Heisuke remarked, glaring at Sanosuke and Shinpachi.

" Tetsu, can I talk to you once you're finished?" Souji asked, smiling at him

" Sure you can. We can go talk now," Tetsu offered, not touching his meal.

" Tetsu, you better finish your food. I don't want to you hear you complaining that you are hungry later," Tatsu interjected, getting annoyed.

" But I'm so tired of eating the same thing," Tetsu whined.

" Tetsu! Eat your food," Tatsu ordered, not budging on the subject.

" Just eat your food, you damn brat," Susumu added, putting the food in his mouth, using a chop stick.

" Hey, what did you do that for, Susumu!" Tetsu shouted.

" To make you shut up," Susumu answered, getting up, leaving.

" Yeah, you better run!" Tetsu growled, getting to his feet too.

* * *

It was night time when everyone finished dinner. Souji was talking to Tetsu on the porch.

" What is it, Mr. Okita?" Tetsu enquired, looking his way.

" Tetsu, someone you know wanted me to give you this warning," Souji sighed, getting up, off the porch.

" What warning. Who is this person, Mr. Okita?" Tetsu was shocked.

"He said he would make you suffer slowly. You know who I'm talking about, Tetsu. He was holding Yoshida's head." Souji held his gaze directly, hair blowing in the wind.

" It couldn't be Suzu!" Tetsu was stunned.

" I will protect you if anything comes your way, Tetsu, but I must get going. I have to see how Saizo is doing," Souji announced, leaving Tetsu on the porch, alone.

" Alright, Mr. Okita," Tetsu replied, thinking about what Souji said to him.

* * *

Souji was heading towards the back to check on his pet when he saw Hijikata washing himself, showing his chest, pouring water over his body.

" Souji, why are you back here?" Hijikata interrogated, continuing to bathe.

" I was about to check up on, Saizo. Do you want me to go get you a towel?" Souji politely enquired, watching him unabashedly.

" No, just hurry up and get Saizo and go inside. I don't want you to catch a cold," Hijikata commanded, not facing his way.

" Hijikata, you are missing a spot on your arm," Souji realized, coming towards him, showing him.

Hijikata grabbed Souji's waist and pressed him to the well, his wet body against his chest, kissing him hurriedly.

" Hijikata, stop. I told you…" Hijikata cut him off, kissing him passionately again, pinning his arms against the well.

" Souji, I need you." Hijikata looked him straight in the eyes.

" Hijikata, you're mean so much to me now," Souji admitted, sounding adorable, touching his chest.

" Souji, I…love..." Hijikata whispered, hugging him. Souji was blushing, unable to say anything. He just held onto Hijikata's shoulder, kissing his chest. Looking surprised, Hijikata held the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair.

**Thank you for reading…I hope peacemaker fan like it…I need more review for the next chapter**.


	8. Chapter 8

Written: jennifer100

Pair: Hijikata x Souji

Beta: dragonfly-affinity

**Sorry Koyasumaq, Cole-Hyuuga and XLightingX for not updating for awhile…My computer broke…I had to buy a new one…So sorry T_T...I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**My beloved**

Souji was in Hijikata's room on the futon with the other male on top of him, kissing his neck and lips.

" Souji, let's finish this." Hijikata said, looking at him.

" Hijikata, I can't." Souji blushed, returning his gaze with large puppy dog eyes. Hijikata didn't say anything. He just kissed his lips again, pinning his arms with one hand. " Hijikata, I don't want to do this. You will hurt me again," Souji interjected, face serious.

" I'm at my limit now, Souji." Hijikata forcibly opened his robe, exposing his chest, kissing him hungrily.

" Hijikata… stop…" Souji struggled to get out of Hijikata's hold.

" Souji, I won't hurt your feelings this time," Hijikata reassured him, hurriedly letting his lips gloss over his chest whilst pulling his entire robe off.

" Hijikata, AAAH, AAAH," Souji moaned, body feeling weak. Hijikata moved his hands to his leg.

" I will make your body respond to mine," Hijikata declared, kissing his nipple.

" AAAHHH, Hijikata… no!" Souji cried out. Hijikata grabbed his waist, pushing inside him. Souji then screamed in pain, feeling Hijikata inside his body. " Hijikata, it still hurts… stop..." Souji begged, eyes tearful.

" I can't let you go, Souji," Hijikata kissed him deeply, trailing his lips down his chest.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, stop… Hijikata… AH." Souji was flushed, breathing hard. Hijikata then pinned his arms again moving in and out faster, making Souji scream in further anguish. " Stop…it hurts." Souji wept more tears, feeling the pain. Hijikata wiped the liquid from his eyes, climaxing as he pulled out of him.

" Souji, I'm sorry I hurt you again," Hijikata apologised, hugging him.

" Hijikata, you promised that you won't be mean to me again," Souji reminded him, blushing, gazing at him. Hijikata laid down beside him, pulling covers over him.

" Souji, I will keep that promise. Get some rest," Hijikata assured him, touching his cheek.

" Hijikata, I love you," Souji smiled at him.

" Me too, Souji," Hijikata replied before getting up, putting on his robe.

" Hijikata, where are you going? I'll be lonely without you," Souji questioned, looking at him adorably.

" I'll be right back. I need to go do something, so get some sleep," Hijikata suggested, glancing to him before leaving. Souji watched him go before resting.

* * *

It was morning. Tetsu was with Susumu, knocking on Hijikata's back room door.

" Susumu, what do you have to talk to Mr. Hijikata about?" Tetsu asked, glancing his way.

" Beat it. You don't need to know. Go make the Vice Commander some tea or something and stop bugging me. Vice Commander, I know where Itou is."

" Hijikata, it's time to wake up. Yamazaki wants to talk to you, darling." They heard Souji coo, seeing his silhouette get up and put on his robe, through the thin wall.

Susumu and Tetsu were surprised.

" Darling, hahahaha," Tetsu burst out laughing. However, he soon stopped when he heard Hijikata's voice.

" Yamazaki, tell me everything that you know. Where is Hajime?" Hijikata demanded, also rousing, dressing.

" Hajime said he will talk with you later on. He had something to take care of first," Susumu replied, eyes closed, head down.

" Hijikata, I'm going to check on Saizo." Having I heard him laugh, Souji asked: "Tetsu, did you bring Hijikata his tea?" Whilst giving Hijikata a kiss on the lips.

" No, I didn't bring it. I forgot. I'll go bring his tea right away!" Hastily, Tetsu departed, leaving Susumu alone.

" Hehehe, it's just like him to forget the tea," Souji chuckled, exiting the room with a little blush.

Hijikata opened the back door for the ninja. " Come in, Yamazaki," Hijikata ordered, taking a seat on the floor, smoking his pipe.

Hijikata and Susumu discussed the matters in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Souji was in the back checking on the pigs. " Saizo, you shouldn't be out of your pen! Stay in there with the others," Souji chastised, putting Saizo back.

" Good morning, Okita," Yamanami greeted, smiling at him.

" Good morning to you, Mr. Yamanami," Souji returned, still happily flushed.

" Okita, you are glowing this morning. I wonder what the reasoning is for that," the other queried, inspecting him.

" I guess it's Hijikata's doing that I'm glowing today. Mr. Yamanami, I'll talk with you later. I'm going to the dojo and train," Souji bade, leaving with a smile.

Yamanami just watched him leave before doing so himself.

Souji saw Saito walking toward Hijikata's room. " Hajime, are you going to see Hijikata?" Souji enquired, smiling.

" Yeah, I'm going to see him. You look more girly today," Saito remarked, examining him.

" And you look like you've been to a funeral," Souji countered, starting to laugh. Saito just smirked at him before continuing on his way.

* * *

It was now night time. Hijikata, Souji, Tetsu and the Comedy Trio were marching to battle the Choshu clan. Hijikata was leading the way.

" Tetsu, why are you coming with us? You know you might have to kill," Shinpachi brought up.

" I'm not killing anyone. I just want to see Suzu." Tetsu was walking with his head bowed.

" That's your friend, right, Tetsu? If he's the leader of the Choshu, I hate to say this to you, but your friendship is over and done with," Souji interjected, moving beside Hijikata.

" No, it just cant be. I don't believe Suzu will turn on me like this," Tetsu protested, sad.

When they arrived at Itou's location, a huge inn, a woman with long black hair, wearing a spy outfit, was standing by the door, holding a small box.

" I've been waiting for you, Shinsengumi. Before you can enter, you must pick a key in order to use the door. If each pair has the same number, they must proceed together," the woman explained, smirking.

" Where is Itou Dono! If you don't get out of our way, I will kill you!" Hijikata threatened, mad.

" He's inside the building. You won't be able to get in without these keys," the woman taunted.

" Vice Commander, let's just do it," Souji sighed, picking out a key in the box.

" Yeah, Souji's right, let's just go for it," Heisuke agreed, following in suit.

" Suzu, might be in there, so I have no choice but to go too," Tetsu added, taking a key.

" This is different. We never had to pick a key to order to get in. We just bust in and kill. Sano, I hope you'll be my partner," Shinpachi laughed.

" I hope so too, Shinpachi. I just can't be without you," Sanosuke concurred, picking out a key.

" Vice Commander, it's your turn. I hope we are match," Souji stated, blushing at him.

" Fine, I'll do this," Hijikata grumbled, taking a key.

They all looked at their key number.

" I have number three. What do you have Sanosuke?" Shinpachi enquired.

" I'm number three too. That means we will be together, yeah?"

" I hope you two love birds get a room together, while you're at it. I'm number two," Heisuke teased. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded.

" Heisuke, I'll kill you!" Shinpachi yowled, choking him.

" Okay, Shinpachi," Heisuke got out, eyes huge and anime-like.

" Why, Youuuuuuuuu!" Shinpachi wasn't letting go.

" I have number two, so that means me and Heisuke are partners," Tetsu intervened, looking his way.

" Hijikata, that means we are together," Souji happily deduced.

" Now that we have our keys, let us in," Hijikata growled, arms folded, getting annoyed.

" Alright, come in," the woman conceded, opening the large door, allowing them in.

**Thank you for reading…I hope you like it…please comment if you like this story…Three more chapter to go**


	9. Chapter 9

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; dragonfly-affinity

**Thank you for reviewing Koyasumaqu Firefly and Cole-Hyuuga…I'm so glad you like the story…I'm sorry I said three more chapter to go, but there one more chapter to go…I'm so sorry Koyasumaqu there just one more chapter…You will see why, once you read the story…^_^**

**Danger at the inn**

They were inside the huge inn. The inn was spacious, with upper and lower floors. They were standing next to their doors with two locks on each door.

" Before we go inside these doors, I want to ask you something: What will happen if we switch partners?" Souji asked the woman.

" Nothing, but it has to be completed in two pairs. This is a curse inn for couples. Even if you are separated from the person you are in love with, it will still know how much you're in love with that person. The stronger the relationship is, the more you will be in danger," the woman revealed, smirking.

" What, break up a couple?" the trios yelled, along with Tetsu.

" What do you mean it will be easier with just two pairs?" Hijikata asked, looking at her.

" Oh, you will see once you enter. If you're not in love, nothing will happen. Either way, you won't survive," the woman declared, laughing.

" I don't like the sound of that." Tetsu was getting scared.

" At least we're not in love, so we can do this, Shinpachi." Sanosuke gave him a thumbs up.

" Well then, I guess I have to go with the puppet boy." Heisuke said, smiling.

" I'm more worried about the Vice Commander and Souji. Maybe they might have to switch partner with one of us?" Shinpachi looked at them.

" I wouldn't mind going with Souji instead," Heisuke smirked.

" Hijikata, I think they might be right about this. It would be best that we don't go together. I don't want to lose you." Souji bowed his head.

" Souji, no matter what, this place will know that we have feelings for each other. If we separate from each other, we would be more in danger," Hijikata reminded him, catching his gaze, touching his shoulder.

" Hijikata, I still think it's best that I separate from you. I'll go with Tetsu instead," Souji put forward, not looking at him.

" Souji, it's too dangerous." Hijikata grabbed his arm.

" Let's go, Tetsu. Toudou let's switch keys." Walking away from Hijikata, Souji exchanged keys with Heisuke.

" Souji, don't do this." Hijikata was getting angry.

" I have to do this. So I won't lose you. I don't need your help." Souji opened the door with Tetsu.

" Mr. Okita, glad you're coming with me," Tetsu said, opening the door too.

" Don't tell me. I have to be stuck with the Vice Commander." Heisuke looked disappointed.

They separated, entering their respective rooms. The woman just watched them disappear. She didn't follow them.

* * *

Suzu was talking with Itou in a room, with some black cats.

" They have come, Itou. I trust you to take care of the Commander," Suzu instructed, stroking the kitten.

" I've heard that the Vice Commander is in love with the First Unit Captain," Itou divulged, smirking.

" Here take her. If you want to use her, do take the collar off. She can get inside their hearts and make them suffer in pain." Suzu gave the kitten to Itou.

" They really think this is a curse inn. I'm going to finish the Vice Commander. What will you do, Master?" Itou asked, holding the kitten.

" If we are in here, I guess you can say it is cursed. I'm just going to see an old foe of mine. You just worry about getting rid of the Shinsengumi," Suzu ordered, leaving.

* * *

Dodging daggers from the walls, Shinpachi and Sanosuke were in a huge room.

" Sano are you getting tired already?" Shinpachi jeered, jumping.

" They won't stop coming. We've got to get into the other room!" Sanosuke shouted, trying to get to the other door.

When Shinpachi was running, he was hit through his right leg. He fell to the floor, in pain.

" Shinpachi, are you alright? I'm coming!" Sanosuke yelled, grabbing him just in time before a dagger could strike him again.

" Sano, this is so embarrassing! After you've gotten us to safety, just put me down," Shinpachi whined, cheeks red.

" I don't know , your leg looks pretty bad, Shinpachi," Sanosuke diagnosed, still evading the missiles, carrying him.

* * *

Tetsu and Souji were wandering in a different location.

" It's like we are in a maze, we keep running into a different room." Tetsu was getting worried.

Souji dropped to his knees, holding his chest, where his heart was, looking shocked.

" Mr. Okita are you alright? What's wrong?" Tetsu got down to his height.

" It's my heart." Breathing hard, Souji was in pain.

" Mr. Okita!" Tetsu anxiously exclaimed.

" Hijikata!" Souji uttered, holding his chest, looking crazy.

" Mr. Okita, what's happening to you?" Tetsu looked frantic.

A black kitten was in the room, watching them.

" A cat," Tetsu observed, glancing at it.

* * *

Finishing off some Chosu men, Hijikata and Heisuke found themselves in a large room.

" Let's move to the next room. Itou could be in here, somewhere," Hijikata instructed, starting to feel an ache inside his heart.

" Vice Commander, are you alright?" Heisuke asked, anxiously.

" It's my heart. Souji must be in trouble," Hijikata deduced, feeling the agony.

" I guess you and your beloved are in pain right now. It was a good thing you separated from each other. Both of you would be in more agony with that feeling that you have for each other inside your hearts," Itou proclaimed, coming through the door.

" Toudou, don't get in my way, I'll take care of Itou," Hijikata ordered, trying to fight the pain.

" Alright, Vice Commander." Heisuke, although worried, couldn't argue.

" I don't think you'll be able to win with that hurt you're feeling," Itou predicted, pulling out his sword, smirking.

Hijikata attacked Itou first with his sword, feeling weak. Itou dodged the blow, kicking him in the stomach. Holding his chest, Hijikata hit to the floor.

" What's wrong, Vice Commander? Not feeling yourself?" Itou jeered, pointing his sword at him. Hijikata got to his feet, beginning to breathe hard.

" Vice Commander, let me take over," Heisuke yelled, concerned.

" No! Stay back!" Hijikata pointed his sword at him too, still breathing hard. Swinging his sword at Itou again, Hijikata injured his arm. Itou moved back, away from him, before lunging to attack once more. He cut Hijikata's chest open and blood poured out.

" Souji!" Hijikata screamed, trying to fight the feeling that he had for Souji.

" You still can fight, after all. I guess I can't be too easy on you," Itou smirked.

* * *

Shinpachi and Sanosuke were inside a safe room. Sanosuke was trying to wrap up Shinpachi 's leg with the sleeve that he'd torn from his outfit.

" Shinpachi stay still. I didn't know you were such cry baby, over a little wound like this," Sanosuke teased, tidying up the injury.

" Shut up! It hurt okay?" Shinpachi barked back, trying to get up.

" Shinpachi, come on. Let me carry you on my back. It would be a lot easier," Sanosuke suggested, helping him up.

" You can forget it Sano. I can walk by myself," Shinpachi declared, doing so, but in pain.

" No way, Shinpachi. I'm not letting you walk on that leg." Sanosuke decided, grabbing him, putting him on his back.

" Sanoooooo, I can walk myself, put me down now!" Shinpachi ordered, making weird faces.

" Hey, Shinpachi is your heart starting to hurt a little? Because mine does for some reason, and not in a good way," Sanosuke asked, carrying him.

" Yeah, I wonder why. You think it's because we're starting to have feelings for one another? If that's the case, we better stop with the carrying. Sano put me down," Shinpachi instructed, getting off his back.

* * *

Souji was coughing up blood, growing weak.

" Mr. Okita, what's going on?" Tetsu asked, extreme concern lighting his features.

" Tetsu, don't worry. I just have to fight this feeling that I'm holding for Hijikata," Souji assured him, holding his chest, breathing hard.

" We have to get you out of here, Mr. Okita. I'll help you up." Tetsu tried to help him to his feet when the room's door opened.

"Long time no see, Tetsu. It looks like you got taller," Suzu commented, walking into the room with a smile.

" Suzu, it's you!" Tetsu cried out, looking surprised.

" Are you glad to see me, Tetsu? It has been awhile." Suzu was smirking.

" Suzu, I wanted to see you," Tetsu announced, getting up.

" You are here to talk and be friend again, right, Tetsu?" Suzu jeered, looking crazy.

" Why, Suzu? Why do you hate me now?" Tetsu wanted to know, shocked.

" You should know why. That night, at the Ikeda inn, you were the one who killed my master. If I had known you were in the Shinsengumi, I would have listened to him. Do you want to say anything to my master? Here he is," Suzu said, pulling out his master's skull.

"Suzu, I… did not kill him." Tetsu was crying.

" You were the only one I saw with my master, pulling your sword out of his body."

It wasn't me who killed him! It was Mr. Okita. If I tell him that Mr. Okita killed him. He will attack him, Tetsu told himself in his mind.

While he was still combating the pain coming from his heart, Souji listened to their conversation.

" Your friend will die soon, just because he's in love with someone. I'm going to make you suffer in ways you can't imagine, but don't worry. I'm not going to kill you now." Suzu moved closer to Tetsu. "As long as you are alive, I won't be able to rest, even in death." Suzu then walked towards the door.

" Suzu!" Tetsu exclaimed, in tears.

" I'll be watching you, Tetsu. Until you cry tears of blood will I be in peace." That said, Suzu left.

" Tetsu, don't… let him get to you." Getting up, Souji pulled out his sword, still feeling weak.

" Mr. Okita are you alright now? Why are you drawing your sword?" Tetsu enquired, coming towards him.

" That cat is the one who is doing this. He is looking inside our hearts. The more feeling of love you have for someone, the more you will be in pain." Souji was ready to fight, even if he was still clutching his chest.

" So this inn is not cursed, after all. It was the cat's doing." Tetsu glanced at the kitten.

* * *

Hijikata had his sword right through Itou's stomach. Itou had crimson liquid coming out of his mouth as he dropped to his knees.

" I guess you…win," Itou declared, hitting the floor, dead.

" Toudou, let's get going. We are finished here," Hijikata instructed, walking towards the door, still holding his chest in pain.

" Alright, Vice Commander." Obediently, Heisuke followed him.

* * *

When Hijikata and Heisuke reached Souji and Tetsu, Souji was on his knees, having just slain the cat, looking crazy with blood on his outfit.

" Souji!" Hijikata exclaimed, running to him.

" Hijikata, I love you, I couldn't erase you from my mind," Souji whispered, about to hit the floor, but Hijikata caught him just in time.

" Souji, are you alright? You've been coughing up blood! Let's get you home," Hijikata decided, carrying him.

" No, it's just the cat's blood so there's no need to worry." Souji smiled for him.

Just at that moment, Sanosuke and Shinpachi entered the location. " Hey, you guys, what's going on here?" Shinpachi asked, smiling.

" Hey, Shinpachi, what happened to your leg?" Heisuke asked, smirking.

" Oh, I was hit with a dagger. What's wrong with the puppet boy?" Shinpachi inquired, looking at him.

" I don't know. We just got here ourselves," Heisuke replied, glancing at Tetsu too.

" We are leaving here," Hijikata announced, leaving the room with Souji in his arms. They all listened to Hijikata and left the huge inn, returning to headquarters.

**Thank you for reading… One more chapter to go…Please forgive me…Last chapter will be next…You can always read Hijikata and Souji Married on my page…You will love that story once you read it…^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Written; Jennifer100

Pair; Hijikata x Souji

Beta; Charllotte36

**Sorry it took me so long…I just didn't feel like writing…Thank you for reading Koyasumaq Firely and Cole-Hyuuga glad you enjoy…Hope this chapter is good.**

**My love for you**

Souji was in Hijikata's room sleeping. Susumu gave Souji some medicine because he was cough up blood. "Yamazaki, will Souji be alright?" Hijikata asked with a worried look on his face.

"He will be fine for now. If he keeps coughing up some blood he won't live long." Susumu replied, leaving the room. "Hijikata!" Souji suddenly yelled in his sleep. "Souji, I'm here." Hijikata declaimed, grabbing one of his wrist, letting him know that he was there for him.

* * *

It was in the morning around 10am. Everybody relaxing and talking. Tetsu was in his room thinking about his ex-friend. The trio was in the dojo thinking of a plan to have fun.

"How about we have a party to celebrate the Shinsengumi." Shinpachi said.

"That's a great idea, Shinpachi. You think Hijikata will let us?" Sanosuke asked. "We should go ask him. We need a broke once in a while. Hijikata should let us have that. It will cheer Tetsu up." Heisuke said.

"What are you three talking about?" Kondo interrogated as he saunter in the dojo. "Oh, Kondo what are you doing here?" Shinpichi grilled.

"I just here to see what going on with you three. Are you three okay? I heard Shinpachi was hurt." Kondo replied, looking directly at Shinpachi. "I'm fine. I just got hit in the leg with a dagger. It's just a little scratch." Shinpachi assured, smiling. "Mr. Kondo... we were wondering if Hijikata will let us have a party." Sanosuke alleged.

"I don't know if Hijikata will let us. I can see if I can talk with him." Kondo said.

"That would be great. You would be doing us a big favor." Heisuke said, laughing. "Hahahahaha, alright I'll go talk to him now. Where is Ichimura?" Kondo questioned.

"The puppet boy is in the room." Shinpachi said. "He acting strange ever sense we came back."

"I wonder what brought him down." Sanosuke said.

"The puppet will get happy again once we have this party." Heisuke chuckled. Hijikata and Kondo are now talking about the party in Hijikata chamber. "This party will be good. I want to ask Souji to marry me." Hijikata said.

"What, Toshizo, are you sure about this? You are not the husband type. You might hurt Souji." Kondo said, looking shock. "After that mission yesterday I realize that I'm in love with him. I don't want anything to happen to him again!" Hijikata exclaimed, smoking his pipe. "I see, so this party would be for you and Souji."

"Don't tell anyone about this. Especially Souji."

"Don't worry Toshizo. I'll go and tell everybody about the party. This will be fun, haha."

"No, just tell some people. I don't want everyone to know. I just want people who are working hard."

"Where would you like the party at, Toshizo?"

"It will be at the cheer blossoms. We will have a picnic this afternoon."

"Toshizo, did you get Souji a ring?"

"I did." Hijikata said, smoking more of his pipe. "Can I see it? That is, if you don't mind."

Hijikata pulled the ring out from the inside of his pocket. He then gave the wedding ring to Kondo so that he can take a look at it. The ring was silver.

"This is very nice Toshizo. Souji will love it. I don't think Yamanami will like this, you're marrying Souji." Kondo said, looking at the ring.

"I don't care about what he thinks." Hijikata said, taking his ring back from Kondo.

* * *

The cheer blossom party was starting. Shinpachi, Heisuke, Sanosuke, Susumu, Saito, Yamanami, Kondo, Tatsu, and Tetsu, were all at the party drinking and having fun. Souji and Hijikata meet them there.

"I see all ya'll are having fun without us." Souji said, running to his friend, and leaving Hijikata behind. Hijikata was seating next to Souji talking with Kondo. Souji, on the other hand, is eating his candy while talking with the others.

Tetsu was cheering up by playing with Shinpachi and Sanosuke. They were playing hide and seek. Saito just was drinking his tea and looking around. Hijikata fell asleep on Souji's lap. Souji was looking down at him caress his hair.

"The cheer blossoms are beautiful today. Hijikata must be tired." Souji whispered, smiling down at him. "Mr. Hijikata does work hard. I wonder why Hijikata let us have this party. This is not like him." Yamanami wondered, pulling up his glasses.

"Don't wonder about it. Let's just us enjoy this day, hahaha." Kondo said, laughing.

"I guess. If you say so." Yamanami said, drinking his tea. "I wish I can stay here longer. I'm happy that I can be here for a little while to cherish these happy moments." Souji said, looking up at the sky. As he was doing so, his hair was blown with the wind.

It is getting dark now. Everybody were just talking and laughing when Hijikata woke up in Souji's arms. "Listen up. I have something to say." Hijikata said, standing up, pulling Souji up with him. "What is it, Hijikata?" Yamanami asked.

Everybody stopped on what they were doing and look at Hijikata. Hijikata turn to Souji with a look in his eyes. "Hijikata, is there something wrong?" Souji asked, blushing and looking back at him.

"Souji." Hiijikata pulled out the ring from his pocket and nonchalantly insert it on his finger. "Hijikata, what is this for?" Souji asked, looking at the ring. "Souji, will you marry me?" Hijikata tenderly caressed his cheeks.

Everybody was shocked when they heard that. Souji was in shock as well and did not answer. "Souji answer me." Hijikata lift his chin up.

"Sorry, Hijikata I cannot marry you." Souji said, looking sad.

"Why not? I thought you love me." Hijikata asked, getting angry.

"I do. I love you very much." Souji declaimed, running away from Hijikata. Hijikata balled up his fists, looking hurt.

"Toshizo, I thought he would say yes to you." Kondo said, patting his friend on the back. "Hijikata I think it's a good thing. He say no to you." Yamanami relied.

"Shut up, I don't need to hear it from you! Hijikata said, running after Souji. Everyone still surprise. Souji was look at the cheer blossom tree crying.

"I can't marry him. It will hurt more." Souji said, to himself, crying. Hijikata found Souji near a cheer blossom tree, crying as his hair was blow with the wind.

"Souji!" Hijikata exclaimed, coming toward him. "Mr. Hijikata, I can't marry you. Let's just stay like we are."

"No, I will not, Souji. I love you. Give me a reason why we can't get married."

"I won't be with you forever, Hijikata. This world we live in may look like it's in order but if you look again you will find the world is full of pain, the pain is all around us we can't help but inflict it. It can't be avoided; you're hurt for no reason that's just the way it is. There is no way out."

"Souji, I don't care how long you live. You will always be mine." Hijikata declared, grabbing his chin, kiss him with compassion. Souji's tears ran down his eyes.

"I love you to Hijikata. I will marry you." Hijikata nodded to him and give him a hug.

Later on, Hijikata and Souji got married. Souji spend all his life with his husband before he died.

**The End**

**I'm sorry I made Souji die…Souji is my favorite character ever…I hope you Enjoy this story…Thank you for reading Cole-Hyuuga and Koyasumaq Firely. You keep me going to keep writing this Story…Thank you very much…^_^**


End file.
